EnderCraft Server Wikia
Welcome to the EnderCraftMC Server Wikia EnderCraftMC was a Minecraft server that lasted from early 2014 to late 2017. Created in late 2013 by Samuri629, the first owner, EnderCraft was born a fairly standard survival pvp/raid/grief server, and gave little to stand out. That is, until its later handoff to the then-admin _Red_Max_ in Autumn of 2014, which saw the World Reset, and the introduction of The Quest. The server had always been intended to remain small-scale, and as such it did, though populated by an extremely loyal community, and for its duration appeared to be kept afloat solely due to a handful of generous donators. However, in November of 2017, the owner _Red_Max_ was revealed to have been partaking in some extreme and shady business tactics, as well as some rather immoral behaviors. Upon this revelation becoming public, his players quickly left him, and the server was reported to Mojang for violating its given EULA. Shortly thereafter, the server was shut down, and _Red_Max_ has made little significant effort to keep contact since. This wikia, first created to celebrate the players of EnderCraftMC and its expansive lore, now serves as its tombstone. Though EnderCraft is gone, many of its community stay in touch, gaming together on a frequent basis. And while this chapter of the Ender Frienders may have concluded, many more still await to be written. Perhaps you, dear reader, may be a part of them someday. Historical Timeline The First EnderCraftMC The World Reset Era of Varr The Long Peace Echo Raids / Spring of Cities The Still Summer Terror of the Bomb Rise and Resist! NDER Legislation The End of the World A New Beginning Players Staff * Owner _Red_Max_ * Owner Samuri629 * Co-Owner 2Legiit4U * Owner-Stand-In Kitilexx * Admin tacman88_ * Moderator RavingBunnny3 * Moderator xMOCKINGJAY101x * Builder seth1999 * Police RHD99 * Helper joalsm * Helper MC329329 Core Players * AllegedDragon * BlackMagic9988 * Brickhouse96 * BuzzingtonIII * Camy60 * CrushSoda * comitialmold722 * Cosmic_IceFire * DaniDynomite * dc3725 * _EPworld_ * flareskies * Glitter_King * Greatnate262 * hansjason345 * Herpahermaderp * i_jen * iPopXans * _JoeJoe * JoshMDay * JackCharger * jackthegreat101 * LONGO1 * Lordloffar * Mythison * NeoTrinity2011 * pancake72 * Pastor_Glowstone * Pringles_xD * RUSH_SYKEZ * taju * thansam * Thecamogamer * TheTorchMaster * ToxicEggroll * waffle21 * willow_wisp * Yerawizard * Yiff_Me_Senpai * ZuzuBailey Known Alternate Accounts * Owner _Red_Max_ ** _BombShell ** Chef_Cluck ** Husheye ** LueDae_ ** Rugglekrum ** Tommy ** Thr33 ** Varrdoom ** WraithShade * Admin Kitilexx ** Sensei Kuro ** Nethorium * Moderator RavingBunnny3 ** Captain_Lazulust * Shifter CrushSoda ** Main Alternative Account ** TheForce2706 * Citizen Pastor_Glowstone ** Blazehart ** Nethorium ** Block_Ross Groups * Team Piggy Riders * The Resistance * The Wiltshire Corporation * Enderclan * NDER * The El Dorians * The Disorder * Hashashin Player Locations Ranked on Size Large # The Nether Plague # Newspawn Forest # The Cities of Adanac # GlowBun Library # The City of ZuzuBailey # Disorder Grand Hall # The Nether Quarry # Tiger Moth Airship # Cluck's Cafe Medium # The Undergarden # Hashashin Village # Nate's Town # Island of the El Dorians # Resistance Base I: The Crimson Castle # Bluetown # Sunmast # The Wiltshire Corporation # The Lightning Eater # The Majora's Mask Pixel Art # Dani's Camp # Historian's Treehouse # The Ender Blade # Seth's Base Small # The City of Scales # Tommy's Town (AKA Core Town) # The Bunny Graveyard # The Dragonship # Resistance Base II: The Crimson Cove # Resistance Base III: The Skybound Dojo # Yerapalago # Disorder Lesser Quarters # RHD99's Farmstead # The Owl End Portal # Dragonvault # Dancing Man # Nomad Campsites Unknown * Bux Tower * Enderclan Base(s) Map Art * Frienders Till the Enders * Protect the Villager * Majora's Mask Art * Resistance Flyer * Ancient Scroll * Home Depot Sign * Nethorium Scroll * Butt Bomb Bitchshell * Star Map Alternate Server Creations * ZuzuBailey Birthday Tower * Crush's Minigame Server Island * Resistance Private Rendezvous * Apterra Server/Quest Locations Season One * Spawn Island * Marketplace Island * PvP Island * The Wild * The Nether * The End * The Border * Warp North * Warp South * Warp East * Warp West * Warp VIP * Warp Warrior * Warp Pirate * Warp Ninja * Warp Shifter * The Sacred Jungle * The Jungle Temple (Skull 1) * Swamps of Golgotha (Skull 2 Hint) * The Kohola (Skull 2) * The Claw Prison (Skull 3) * Skull Island * Lemuriaville * Boromon's Keep Season Two / Kit's Quest * The Abbey Items Canonical * Server Quest (Season One) * Server Quest (Season Two / Kit's Season) Player-Made * Totems * Owl Spirit Shrines * Crate O's * The World Map * Tiny Dragons * Teleportation Rune Characters ' NPCs * [[Season 1 NPCs|'Server Quest]] (Season One) Rankings Player Ranks * Citizen * VIP * Warrior * Ninja * Pirate * Shifter Staff Ranks * Helper * Police * Moderator * Admin * Owner Special Ranks * Builder * Ender''' '''Books Tattered Books * Tattered Books (Season 1) Canonical * PvP Island Events Guide Player-Made * EnderHistoria Volume 1 * EnderHistoria Volume 2 * EnderHistoria Volume 3 Events * Dei Nomads Event (February 20-24th, 2016) * Parkour Mini Challenge Event (November 15th, 2015) * Halloween Events (October 15th-November 1st, 2015) * Brewing Bash Event (June 10, 2015) * Banner Hunt Event (April 21st, 2015) * Easter Egg Hunt Event (April 8th, 2015) * Pixel Art Contest Event (August 12th) 'Wikia Edit History' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Minecraft Category:Endercraft Category:Server Category:Red_Max Category:Pastor_Glowstone Category:Adventure Maps